Flowers
by Jkl33311
Summary: Decades after his fateful plane crash, Jack is still haunted by the memories of Rapture. Can a former Little Sister help him forget all his troubles? BARELY rated T. Strong language, flashbacks of violence and a strong sexual reference. R&R please.


This fanfic contains MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!!!!! If you have not finished the game and don't want anything revealed...THEN DON'T READ THE STORY!!!! Thank you, and have a pleasant read. ^_^

*

Flowers. I love flowers. That was all I thought when I was down there. There were some trees, but no real flowers. Once I saw something red out of the corner of my eye. I thought it might have been a flower. It turned out it was a splicer materializing. I wonder how they did that. I never found a plasmid that allowed me to do that.

The reason I say all this is because I'm now looking at the window of my house. I saw flowers from a bush. I planted those bushes so they could bloom some flowers. I wanted to be as far as possible from Rapture. I never wanted to think about it again. Unfortunately the horrible memories were everywhere. Every time I saw a vending machine, a bottle of alcohol, a fucking shipping crate...everything reminded me of that place.

That of course didn't stop me from drinking and smoking. I _needed_ to drink and smoke. I'd like to see someone try to quit drinking and smoking after what I've seen.

Now I'm sitting in my house, reading some tired old literature and smoking. The book had an entire paragraph about praising the advances of science. I put down that book and took a huge puff of smoke. What the fuck do they know? I may burn this book like the last one. The last book said that art should have no boundaries. The second I read that I heard that man scream in my head...

"_I'm Sander-Fucking-Cohen!!!!!" _Then screams, gunshots and blood. They crawled out of every nook, niche and cranny. They even fell from the ceilings. They screamed at me to die and screamed again when I shot through them, electrocuted them and set them on fire. I shudder at the thought. The things I had to do...

I put the book on the table beside my recliner. I had become disgusted by everything. Industry, art and science had made a hell under the oceans. A hell I had to go through just to survive. I took a big inhale of the cigarette. So much that it almost burned. I sighed it all out. I wasn't much into healthy living anymore.

There were my little girls though. I say "my" although I merely rescued them. I remember, I had a decision to make. Atlus told me to take the slug out of their stomach; some German chick told me to use some new plasmid to just take the ADAM out of them. In the end, I couldn't kill them. Even if they were little monsters, they still looked like little girls. At the end, they saved me. What else could I do? I took them away from that hell, and left it to rot.

I sent them through school and let them grow. Most have found love; some even already had children, and they all call me "daddy." I hate it when they call me that, for obvious reasons. I've always had neck pain from that first throw a "Big Daddy" gave me. Atlus told me to attack it. I didn't know it at the time, but I didn't have a choice. The giant monster grabbed me and flung across the room. I hit a pile of boxes and crumpled up like a piece of paper. It hurt like hell. Those things were a nightmare. They stunk too, I would know, I had to smell like one.

The door to my house opened. The door was to my back, but I knew who it was.

"I told you to stop coming here Masha." I said.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss." Masha replied. She just kept coming back. After she graduated high school she started staying close to me. She didn't have to, she just did. I later found out she was the first one I saved. Even she reminded me of that place. I found the recordings of her frantic parents, begging for their child to come home...and then the recording of when they saw their daughter as a Little Sister...they couldn't handle it. I destroyed the tape, just so Masha couldn't find it. However, I did share with her the tape of her mother talking about Masha's first experience with seeing a tree. She says she doesn't remember, but it makes her happy all the same.

"What do you want to eat Jack?" Masha asked. She was the only girl who didn't call me "daddy." She was also the only one who has not fallen in love. She just kept hanging around me.

"I don't need you to cook for me." I protested. It was in vain, and I knew it. She wouldn't leave. I've even tried shoving her out the door. It was then I found out she still had some leftover ADAM. She used it to get back inside. That was the last time I tried that.

"I know." She replied to my protest. "But I want to. Now, what do you want Jack?" I sighed in defeat. I put out my cigarette on the ashtray beside the recliner.

"Whatever you have is fine." I replied. Without even looking, I also knew she was carrying bags.

"Halibut it is." Masha said happily. She loved halibut and I hated it. That's probably why she cooked it so much.

It took her some time to cook. I watched the news. Even after all this time they still haven't found Rapture. Well, they weren't exactly looking for it. I used explosives to destroy the lighthouse guarding the entrance of the city. It was pretty hard to find.

At dinner I didn't eat much, I hate halibut. Masha talked about her day excitedly. It was like she was separated from the time when she would suck the life out of people and turn into ADAM. She still had a slug in her stomach, somewhere. Even if she had a parasite in her stomach, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was an adult that kept hanging around her dear old father...sort of. I wasn't really her father. She was the only girl never to call me her father. We finished eating halfway through her conversation about her day. I took out a cigarette. I needed one during this conversation.

"You shouldn't smoke." Masha said suddenly. I put my hand to my forehead.

"Are you trying to make my life hell?" I asked. Quitting smoking would not help my situation at all.

"It's bad for you!!" She shouted. "You should really stop."

"I need them." I said, being honest. "They get my mind off things." Masha's face fell a little bit. Her emerald eyes stared at me, pleadingly. They were huge and very cute.

"Do you still think about Rapture?" She asked. "It's been a long time, can't you let it go?"

"I can't." I replied. "I..."

"_Nurse where's my patient!!?!?!"_

"_You don't belong here!!!"_

"_You promised me I'd be beautiful!!! Look at me!!!"_

"_This one's too fat!! This one, too tall!!! This one, too symmetrical!!!"_

"_A man chooses, a slave obeys!"_

"_I gave you everything!!! I'm the closest thing to a father you ever had!!!!"_

"_Would you kindly..."_

"_Would you kindly..."_

"_WOULD YOU KINDLY...!!!!!"_

"I just can't." Masha looked down at the table. I think she knew it all weighed me down. I drank and smoked a lot as the girls grew up. Masha knew about it most of all. She almost never left me alone.

"You know," She began, stroking her long, silky, black hair behind her ear. "We have to deal with these things too, the other sisters and I. It's not like we forget." I paused with the unlit cigarette in my hand. If they had bad memories, it never showed. "They made us eat dead people. They made us think of them as angels so we would be happy to eat them. I saw big daddies tear people apart simply because they looked at me funny." I sighed and leaned back.

"I know." I replied. "I was there. Those...Big Daddies...tried to do it to me as well."

"Jack," Masha began. "We all went through things we all wish we could forget. If little girls like us have moved on, why can't you?" I looked at the floor. My father's face suddenly popped up in my head. He forced me to beat him to death with a golf club.

"_KILL!!!"_

I had to do it. It didn't matter what I wanted.

"_You were my greatest disappointment."_

"I killed my father." Masha was taken aback a little. "I...I killed people just so I could take their picture. I beat people to death with a wrench. I set people on fire. I blew them up. I electrocuted them. I watched people die while screaming for God. I heard people scream in anguish as I shot them. I found bodies of children, charred and rotting in front of television sets." Masha stood up, I assumed in shock. "People acted like they were dead so they could kill me. I saw dead people covered in plaster and posed like statues. I saw...I saw..." I got the shock of my life. Masha pushed my arms back...and sat in my lap.

This was the closest I had ever been with a woman. I froze. Masha wrapped her arms around my head and held my head in the crook of her neck. How the hell was I supposed to respond!?

"I'm sorry." Masha said. "I'm sorry. You...you really never had someone to hold you did you?" I didn't. My whole life was just a lie. I was born in Rapture and was destined to go back. I was destined to kill...but was I destined to save these girls? "Listen Jack, we all love you. All of us were stuck in darkness. We were nothing but machines down there. When you came, you saved us all. You led us out of the darkness and brought us into the sunlight. We love you so much." I suddenly heard Masha's heart start to pound in her chest. It was the first time I noticed that her skin was soft...very soft. "And...and I love you very much." It took a few moments for what she said to sink in. Then my heart started pounding. "I was in pain, so much pain...and you..." Masha let go of my head. She gazed down at me so she could stare into my eyes. Her eyes looked like emeralds in the sun. Her beautiful black hair only made her eyes shine brighter. She was beautiful.

'Holy shit.' I thought. I knew where this was going...but I didn't want it to stop.

"I thought you were going to kill me..." Masha began leaning in closer to my face. Her hand slowly came across my face. "Then you stroked my face, and all the pain went away." Her thumb came across my lip. "I...I fell in love with you right there." She finally leaned in all the way. She pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were so soft and warm. I wanted to make the kiss deeper, but I was too shocked. What the fuck had just happened in the last minute and half!? My eyes were wide open. I couldn't even breathe. Masha finally separated. She blushed and smiled.

"Maybe you just need something to take your mind off the bad things." She said. "I'd like to be your distraction."

"Uh..." Was all I managed to say. "But I'm...I'm old..."

"Oh please Jack." Masha said, as she leaned in again. "I'm older than you, remember?" She leaned in and kissed me again. Masha was so beautiful. I had always known that. I never...I had never even thought of her that way. Now...it just seemed so natural. I finally dropped my cigarette onto the floor. My arms came up and I wrapped it around her back. My heart pounded even louder. I could hear her heart pound in her chest. It was like our hearts were calling to each other.

All of sudden, it all made sense. She never called me "daddy." She always stayed beside me. Even when I forced her to move out, she just got a place down the block. Everyday she came over to cook and talk with me, even when she was sick. This whole time, she was in love with me. She was just waiting to grow up, so she could actually be with me. All of a sudden I was swooned. I began to feel an odd sensation...

I drove the kiss deeper, probing my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like halibut. All of a sudden, I loved halibut. Masha's breath started to become erratic. I realized that she was actually crying. I quickly broke the kiss. There was a trail of our saliva between our lips as I separated. I lifted up my hand and put it to her cheek. I gently wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong." She said. Her eyes were shining with tears. It made her even more beautiful. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her head beside mine. "I just...I never thought..." I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around her back. I wasn't sure what I supposed to do. I had only read about kissing. What exactly was supposed to happen now?

Instead we both sat in silence, our hearts pounding. I began to wonder if I had just imagined what had just happened. Masha in my lap confirmed that it wasn't just a dream. I swallowed hard. It seemed to snap Masha out of whatever trance she was in.

"I love you." Masha whispered in my ear. I was about to give an automatic response, when I really thought about it. It wasn't until the last few minutes that I really thought she was beautiful, like a lover anyway. I came up with an appropriate response.

"And I'm falling in love with you." I said. Masha gave a happy sigh. Apparently, that was good enough for her. Then I noticed something. I had a perfect view of her neck. Her neck looked supple and soft. I suddenly had the urge to put my mouth on it. I put my mouth on her neck and began kissing it up and down. Masha gasped at the sudden affection. My mouth came to her neck where I latched onto her collarbone and began sucking on it. I could feel her shudder; it wasn't until later that I realized that it was out of pleasure. I suddenly felt her hips fidget. She leaned over and bit my ear.

"I can make you love me more." She whispered. I suddenly got nervous, mostly because I was inexperienced. I had only read a single book on sex. I didn't know if I could do it...but my instincts were telling me to go for it. Masha suddenly stood up.

"Follow me."

Things escalate quickly. I know this more than anyone. I went from plane crash to savior of an underwater city in nothing flat. Masha and I went from platonic love (I thought) to lovers in less than ten minutes. One minute we were sitting at the table, eating halibut and discussing her day, then I took out a cigarette and everything exploded. I guess it had been beneath the surface ever since Masha bloomed into adulthood, I just never noticed.

Masha led me to the bedroom. When she took off her clothes, I realized just how beautiful she was. Her skin was creamy white and so enticing I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I think that was what she intended. As our bodies grinded together in pleasure, I understandably forgot about all my problems. By the end of it, I think I truly fell in love with Masha.

After we finished, we just laid in silence. Truth be told, I think we were both a little shocked at how all of this turned out. Even though this was unexpected...I wasn't unhappy. Masha hugged onto my arm and snuggled on my chest. She had a smile on her face. I reached up and began stroking her beautiful black hair. She gently grabbed my other hand. Her hands were silky smooth. She looked at the small chain tattooed on my wrist. Underneath it was the scar where I had continually injected EVE into my arm.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"Hell yeah it hurt." I replied. "You try injecting something into your wrist and see if it doesn't hurt."

"You did it to save us...to save me." She said. She lifted my hand up and rubbed it against her cheek. They were like silk. God, was every part of her body soft and smooth? Not that I was complaining.

"It became about that, yes." At first it was about surviving. Near the end, it became about them. Masha leaned up to my face and kissed my cheek.

"That's why I love you." She said delightfully.

"I think I love you too."

"Does that mean you'll listen to me?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Well then," She leaned up my ear...and bit it...rather hard.

"Ow!!" I exclaimed.

"Stop smoking, drinking and thinking about Rapture...or I'll eat you." She let go of my ear. She lovingly kissed my cheek again. "I've done it before, remember?" I shivered. That girl scared me. I think your lover is supposed to scare you. I hope she's supposed to anyway. It's kind of expected with two people like us.

I listened to her. It was hard, but I did quit smoking and drinking. After we bloomed as lovers, Masha wasn't around me most of the time...she was around me ALL the time. Needless to say, I never had a moment where I could sneak off and do those things. I did think about Rapture still, but every time I did, my mind went straight from Rapture to Masha. All I needed was for her to smile. I could take the whole world turning into Rapture...if she would just smile.

My whole life changed in one night. That's happened twice now. The night a plane crashed into the middle of the ocean...and the night Masha kissed me. I truly lived in a crazy world.

Now, I love flowers and I love Masha. Apparently, that's all I really needed.

THE END

R&R Please

To all those who have favorited my story I thank you, but please also leave a review. Thanks!!


End file.
